


Like Gravity, We'll Be Unstoppable

by richietoaster



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Songfic, mentions of Emily Patterson, mentions of Flynn, they are both certified dumbasses who think their feelings arent mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: Julie’s not meant to hear Luke’s song when she did. In fact, she was never meant to at all.Or, Luke writes a love song for Julie and she overhears him playing it.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	Like Gravity, We'll Be Unstoppable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unsaidjulie (juggyjones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggyjones/gifts).



> This is a valentine's exchange fic for Dea (unsaidjulie on tumblr) which probably would've been a completely different fic if it wasn't for some of the lovely people in the JATP 18+ server fangirling over the movie Starstruck with me lol
> 
> Happy Early Valentine's Day! I hope you like your gift Dea <3

Julie’s not meant to hear Luke’s song when she did. In fact, she was never meant to at all. It was basically a ‘wrong place, wrong time,’ scenario, except it wasn’t, because they had plans.

Emily, his mother, had let Julie in the house; She told Julie that she was free to go and tell him to hurry up. 

Julie had looked in his room first, and when he wasn’t to be seen, for a second she wasn’t sure where he would be. Then she heard guitar chords, and that’s when Julie looked out of Luke’s bedroom window, and saw him on the back patio. 

Luke was just strumming along, plucking random notes, trying to find the inspiration to write, but nothing was coming through. No inspiration was hitting Luke when he needed it, so he began to play what he knows best, what always helps him through a block:  _ Hero.  _ Or, alternatively called  _ For Julie. _

Luke wrote it a little over a year ago as a coping method when Julie had been dropping hints that she liked some guy in her dance class. He told himself that no matter what, he wouldn’t show it to her because not only could it ruin their friendship, it could also ruin their chance to rise as a band as well. And Luke would never do anything to mess either up.

_ I'm no superman _

_ I can't take your hand _

_ And fly you anywhere _

_ You wanna go  _

_ I can't read your mind _

_ Like a billboard sign _

_ And tell you everything _

_ You wanna hear, but... _

_ I'll be your hero _

Luke remembers overhearing Flynn say that Nick was just  _ perfect..  _ That because of his dad’s sudden promotion, he could give Julie everything she wanted in a relationship, emotionally and materialistically. And Luke’s no liar; it made him jealous. He wasn’t proud of that, especially since Julie wasn’t his to claim, but he couldn’t help let his feelings get in the way. Of course, he would be happy for her no matter what, but he just wanted to prove that he could be everything that she needed. 

_ I can be everything you need _

_ If you're the one for me _

_ Like gravity _

_ I'll be unstoppable _

_ I, yeah, I believe in destiny _

_ I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul _

_ But if you're the one for me _

_ Then I'll be your hero _

Still unaware that Julie’s watching him, Luke gets up from the lawn chair he’s sitting on and starts to tap his foot on the pavement. He can see her smile when he closes his eyes, hear her laugh if he focuses hard enough. She’s his muse, his rock, his world, his.. his best friend, one of the best he could ask for. Luke imagines taking Julie’s hand gently in his own, twirling her on beat, pulling her close enough where he’s able to see the golden specks in her eyes. 

Julie watches Luke dive more into the song, maybe the most passionate she’s ever seen him play. It makes her heart beat a little faster. If she’s honest, he’s always been the reason for that twang she feels in her chest. 

_ So incredible _

_ Some kind of miracle _

_ That when it's meant to be _

_ I'll become a hero, oh _

_ So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you _

_ Yeah, I'll be your hero _

Luke feels that meeting Julie was fate. They were eleven the first time he had heard her playing on the keyboard in her garage, and followed the music until he found her. 

_ “That sounded so beautiful,”  _ Luke had said,  _ “I like your keyboard!” _

_ “Thanks!”  _ Julie replied,  _ “Didn’t you play in the talent show with your friends last week? You should get your guitar and we could play together.”  _

So they did. And Luke was so amazed at how talented Julie was on the piano, even thinking it was the most angelic thing he’s ever listened to, but then she opened her mouth to sing, and he immediately decided he had to reevaluate his thoughts.

_ Cause I, I can be everything you need _

_ If you're the one for me _

_ Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable _

_ I, yeah, I believe in destiny _

_ I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul _

_ But if you're the one for me _

_ I'll be your hero _

_ Yeah, yeah, I'll be your hero, yeah _

_ I'll be your hero.. _

_ Hero _

Luke remembers being only thirteen and trying to shake the feeling of developing a crush. Not just a crush, but a crush on Julie. Even though he was getting out of the phase of girls being yucky, he tried his hardest to push this crush from surfacing. 

He’s glad it didn’t work. 

Alex and Reggie think it’s cheesy, but Luke  _ likes  _ being in love, even if it might not be mutual. He’s never felt anything like it before, never felt so light yet weighed down simultaneously, and it was nice. He has to thank his younger self for not fighting those feelings too hard.

Luke inhales a deep breath, and not surprisingly, now has inspiration to write a love song. Except this one would be the band’s sound. He would even make it gender neutral so Alex could also enjoy it more, plus keep who it’s really about, hidden from common knowledge.

He sets his guitar down and pulls the pen from behind his ear, but the second he goes to write his thoughts on paper, Luke sees a pair of shoes peeking out from the corner of his eye, and his head snaps up to see-

_ “Julie!” _

“That was beautiful, Luke..” She compliments, “Why have you never shown us that? Do you know how  _ easily  _ that could be turned into a duet? Plus, not to mention how awesome it would sound upbeat? I mean,-”

“It’s not finished yet,” Luke stops her. 

“It sounded pretty finished to me.” Julie steps closer, eyeing his notebook on the table. Luke grabs it before she could get to it first. “C’mon Luke, let me see it!”

“Jul- Julie, I swear, it’s not done..” Luke pleads, his secret in danger of being found out. He lets Julie ease it out of his hands, once he realizes that she has a better grip on the notebook than him. “Don’t hate me..” 

Julie eyes Luke curiously from his words, and looks down, beginning to flip through until she finds the one Luke had just played. At the top of the page, it says, and she whispers,  _ “For Julie.”  _

Luke coughs awkwardly, “Yeah..”

“You.. you wrote me a song?.. A  _ love  _ song?” Julie tilts her head and Luke suddenly is unable to read her expression. 

“I’m sorry-” Luke begins, not really sure how to start this conversation. Especially when Julie lets out a laugh. “Hey, you don’t have to make fun of me, you know.”

“No, I’m not making fun-  _ Jesucristo,  _ Luke.. What I’m  _ trying _ to say is:  _ me too.”  _ Julie giggles and drops his notebook onto the lawn chair, stepping closer to Luke.

“I’m.. I’m not understanding..” Luke mutters, still confused, and even more so when Julie entwines her fingers with his. “Jules, wha-?”

“I wrote a song for you too.”

“... A love song?”

Julie hums. “I haven’t shown it to anyone, either.”

Luke gets it now. And he wishes he did long before, because if he knows how beautiful being in love feels like.. He can only imagine what it feels like when it’s reciprocated. “Yeah? Well, I think it’s only fair that I get to hear yours, now.” Luke grins cheekily.

“Cross my heart,  _ mi amor _ ,” Julie promises. She pushes up on her tiptoes, eyes catching Luke’s, then drifts to his lips, and nudges his nose with her own.

Luke is quicker to catch this hint, and angles his head down to slot his mouth against hers. He can feel Julie’s heartbeat under his fingertips when he ghosts them across the pulse point in her neck. He can feel any fear he had melting away quickly, immediately being replaced with adrenaline rushing through him. 

When Julie pulls back, the first thing she asks is, “Do you think you could play it for me again?”

Luke can only grin. “Of course, Jules.” 

_ I’d do anything for you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @finally-free-phantoms


End file.
